PTL 1 discloses a light emission unit block for an image display apparatus configured to emit light of primary colors, which are red (R), green (G), and blue (B), the light emission unit block including a red light emitting diode element, a blue light emitting diode element, at least one yellow-green light emitting diode element, and at least one blue-green light emitting diode element, wherein the light emitting diode elements are arranged in proximity to one another.
Meanwhile, a multicolor light emitting device which is a member corresponding to one light emitting diode element according to PTL 1 but emits light of various colors and includes LED chips has been and is being developed. In particular, a light emitting device whose color reproduction range can be widely extended for decorative use or for use in lighting apparatuses has been and is being developed.
As an example of such a light emitting device, PTL 2 describes enhancement of the color reproducibility of a display device and discloses a light emitting module including a blue light emitting element, a green light emitting element, and a red light emitting fluorescent material in combination.